


Ravenous Desire

by SaliAnon



Series: Toxic Love [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dubcon kind of, Dubious Consentacles, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Tentacles, baby's first smut please be gentle!, lots of tongue obvs it's V we're talking about, uuhhhhhhh idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliAnon/pseuds/SaliAnon
Summary: V is hungry and wakes Eddie up in the middle of the night, but it's not the usual kind of hunger.





	Ravenous Desire

**Author's Note:**

> based on a fanart that I can't find again but I'll put a link as soon as I find it! This is my first smut please be nice but I think I did okay?? Anyways here you go read the porn you came for you monsterfucking heathens.
> 
> Edit: the piece I was referring to can be found [here](https://fly4level.tumblr.com/post/179119677393/venom-x-eddie-this-ship-is-just)

For the most part, Eddie had managed to settle into a fairly normal routine. For a given value of ‘normal’, that is. Sharing a body with a carnivorous alien did come with several caveats and bumps in the road.

 

Ignoring the obvious need for live, preferably  _ human _ flesh, the biggest problem was sleep. Venom didn’t sleep, really, at least nowhere near as much as Eddie needed to. They did have a rest period of sorts, but that was only an hour or so compared to the recommended eight hours for humans. Which meant they were on their own, with seven hours to fill.

 

Once Eddie had explained that yes, he needed to sleep, and yes, it was an absolute requirement, Venom was mostly content to let him. During the long hours they watched TV or YouTube or occasionally his dreams, but they rarely intruded to wake him up.

 

Which was why tonight was so peculiar. Eddie had been abruptly awoken from a particularly…  _ interesting _ dream by his partner’s deep rumble echoing through his head.

 

 **Eddie. Hungry!** They growled, hanging over him in a half-manifested form like a specter of death. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to bury his face in the pillows and go back to sleep, but he knew they wouldn’t let him.

 

“How can you be hungry already?? We went out only,” he paused, glancing at the clock on his bedside table and groaned again at its display, “three hours ago, Vee.”

 

But even with his irritation, he moved to get out of bed, sitting up and ignoring the pitch-dark tendrils coiling over his skin. Ever since bonding with Venom, he ran hotter than normal, and had taken to sleeping in just his boxers to keep from overheating during the night. Which meant he had a clear view of the living darkness curling over him.

 

Suddenly he was shoved back down onto the bed, heart pounding in surprise as Venom solidified into their familiar humanoid form. One massive, clawed hand curled around his neck, pressing him down into the mattress. Heavy enough that he could feel it, but not completely cutting off his breathing.

 

“Wha-? I-agh!-I thought we- we were a team!” He managed to gasp out, feeling the racing of his pulse thrum against the fingers wrapped around his throat. His heart fluttered in a mix of confusion-worry-fear, speeding up as the hulking figure leaned down over him. He could feel the strength in the hand on his windpipe, wickedly sharp talons just barely brushing his skin as he swallowed thickly against the grip. He knew just how powerful his partner was--they could crush a man’s skull in their hand like an egg, and that thought sent a bolt of fear-but-not-quite through him, his breath catching for a moment in his chest.

 

He lifted his arms as if to ward off the other, but it was only a few seconds before dark tendrils coiled around them and pinned both hands above his head. He could flex his fingers and turn his wrists, but that was about it.

 

**“We are, Eddie,”** Venom hummed, their free hand curling almost gently around his cheek, dangerous claws settling unnervingly close to his eye as they pressed their thumb against his chin. He almost whined, staring up wide-eyed into their pale, alien gaze while they pushed their blunted claw into his mouth, stroking his tongue with the pad of their thumb in a tender caress.

**“But I’m talking about a different kind of** **_hunger._ ** **”**

 

The man arched up into them as they leaned even closer, running their rough, slimy tongue across the skin of his collarbone. He groaned, muffled and desperate around the finger in his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as they replaced the hand around his neck with their teeth, just barely prickling against his soft skin while they lapped at his throat with a low growl. A breathless gasp escaped him as they moved down to his shoulder, jaws clamping around the joint just enough that his already-pounding heart raced even faster, breathing heavily through his nose and trying to tilt his head enough to look at them.

 

The hand on his face melted into formless slime, before moving to cover his mouth as a gag composed of their own being. He did whine then, their hands sliding over the bare skin of his chest down to his waist, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

 

**“Shhh, I don’t want anyone else hearing those pretty little sounds. Or do you want the whole building to know how easily I can** **_wreck_ ** **you?”** They purred, their long, dextrous tongue curling around his ear and licking the sweat from his temple. He was panting, straining against the immovable bonds around his arms and trying feebly to push up against them, a deep flush coloring his cheeks. They slipped one hand over his boxers, grinning sharply at his desperate moan when they pressed against his hardening length through the fabric. Eddie groaned again, shifting to grind against their palm and whining when they pulled away.

 

**“Not yet. You’re going to have to ask nicely, because I think I like you like this. A sweaty, shaking mess, desperate for me to touch you. Isn’t that right?”** The sibilant growl sent another bolt of heat straight to his cock, drawing another pained noise from him as they held him down from thrusting against their warm mass.

 

_ pleasepleasepleaseplease touch me it hurts i need to come please Venom let me come  _

 

His mind was a babbling mess of begging, a maelstrom of disjointed thoughts and images that swirled without rhyme or reason. Venom purred at the pleading gaze he gave them, whimpering through the gag as they drew their tongue slowly against the thin, delicate skin of his throat. They could feel his pulse beating, blood pumping just below the threatening points of their fangs. Hot and coppery and sweet, just waiting for them to sink their teeth in and lap it up, savoring the very life that kept their host moving. But they didn’t, instead they nuzzled against the artery before finally,  _ finally _ shifting to remove his boxers. Eddie almost cried at the feeling, groaning at the small amount of friction from the fabric sliding over his straining member before it bobbed free, throbbing red and glistening in the dim light from outside. Ever so slowly, Venom brushed a thumb against the head, collecting the precome that had already oozed from the tip before pushing their thumb back into Eddie’s mouth, dissolving the gag as they did so. He moaned at the touch, sucking on the digit in his mouth as they wrapped their other hand loosely around his cock and began to move, just loose and slow enough to keep him from coming at their ministrations. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and he tilted his head back, arms flexing against the tendrils coiled tight as he nearly sobbed for release.

 

**“You’re going to have to tell me what you want, Eddie.”** They murmured, pressing their thumb harder against his tongue at the same time they rubbed the other across his head. He cried out, arching his back under them while tears streamed from his tightly shut eyes. He was so hard it hurt, a tight, throbbing need coiled up in his gut but he still couldn’t come, Venom wasn’t letting him come.

 

_ i want to come please let me come love please it hurts i need to come _

 

His whimpering pleas were muffled around the thumb gently fucking his mouth, but they could hear the thoughts racing through his mind as clearly as words. 

 

**“So needy, aren’t you, begging and pleading for me to let you come. How long can I keep you like this, I wonder? Your desperation is** **_delicious_ ** **.”**

 

A strangled sob rips its way from his throat, desperation keening sharply in his mind at their words. They let out an amused rumble, licking his cheek gently before they tighten their grasp around his cock. He wails, arching sharply and trembling at the feeling but there’s no movement, no friction, he’s just that much closer to the edge but still needs that final push. His thoughts are nothing but frenzied pleas, more feeling than coherence at this point, every muscle tense and waiting.

 

**“Now, do you want my hand,”** they murmur, warm breath ghosting over his abdomen as they speak,  **“or my tongue?”**

 

_ anything please just touch me let me come fuck me fill me up just please please let me come _

 

A teasing twist of their hand rips a wail from his throat before they spread their jaws, that sinfully dextrous tongue appearing from between bear-trap teeth and curling around his head, hot and rough and perfect. He’s trembling as they finally begin to move, sliding their hand slowly as their tongue squeezes tighter around his cock, teasing his head with the tip before it delves into his slit, and at that point he comes. 

 

His vision whites out as he lets loose a scream, head thrown back in ecstacy so great he feels like he’s floating. Spurt after spurt of cum coats his stomach, his heaving chest, as Venom milks him through his orgasm, so blissful he’s seeing stars. As he finally begins to come down from his high, he whines at the touch, squirming in discomfort from the overstimulation. They rumble a laugh, releasing his softening length and shifting to lick across his front, sweeping away sweat and his release together before resting their jaw on his sternum. 

 

**Perfect, such a good boy, so good for me. So sweet and delicious, could just eat you up.** They hum in his mind, tongue flicking out to taste the air as he slowly regains his breath, a warm glow filling him from inside. His arms, finally released from the coiled grip of their tendrils, return to his sides as he rests a hand on their head, stroking against the silky-soft matter of their being with a tired smile. They purr at the touch, leaning into his palm like a cat before moving, strong arms bracketing his head and holding themself just above his sweaty skin.

 

“M’tired, Vee, need t’go back t’sleep,” he mumbles, turning onto his side and curling up slightly. “M’be lat’r?”

 

**Of course.** They shift again, laying down and wrapping their arms around him to pull him close, back to their chest. He hums quietly, snuggling up close with a yawn.  **I can wait. Sleep, Eddie.**

 

And he does, cuddled up close against their reassuring bulk. Their combined warmth is enough that he doesn’t need a blanket, simply drifting off in a warm post-orgasmic haze.


End file.
